havenscifi5fandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Federation Colonies
The Terran Federation had established colonies on almost every world in the Sol System as well as several worlds in the Alpha and Beta quadrants. Colonies are run by a governor and is required to have two representatives in the Terran Senate and possesses a Colonial Legislature with its own legislative and judicial branches. Sol System *Venus *Luna *Mars *Jupiter **Io **Ganymede **Europa *Saturn **Titan Outside the Sol system *Haven *Pepinia *Amador *Shanxi *Horizon *Sidon *Charon *Trebin *Hakton VII *Juhraya *Marva IV *Solosos III *Tracken II *Soltok IV *Feros *Mindoir *Chasca *Cuervo *Freedom *Kappa Colonies **Kappa II **Kappa III **Kappa IV *Calder II *Gault *Tarod IX *Bringloid V *Dorvan V *Proteus *Canton *Eden Prime *Cherokee *Quebec *Ontario *Lakotah *Brazil *Montana *Utah *Durango *Free Haven *Gansu *Yunnan *Jamestown *Omega Colonies **Omega III **Omega V **Omega VII *Rouen III *Toulouse IV *Lyon *Grenoble *Dijon IX *Bastia IV *Bremen V *Saxony III *Ceti Gamma IV *Omicron Colonies **Omicron III **Omicron V *Psi Epsilon IV *Sigma Alpha IX *Andromeda III *Texas *Cuba *Romulus *Remus *Patagonia *Nebraska *Kansas *Amazonia *Utopia *Athens *Sparta *Corinth *Delphi *Rhodes *Clark *Lewis *Elysium *Persia *Caprica *Leonis *Kobol *Dracon *Gemenon *Scorpia *Sagitara *Aerilon *Libris *Canceron *Tauron *Sagitara *Virgon *Aquaria *Picon *Avalon *Kitty Hawk *Maryland *Pennsylvania *Tennessee *Kentucky *Chesapeake Colony *York Colonies **York I **York II **York III *Jersey Colonies **Jersey II **Jersey III *Crete **Minos **Knossos Station *Terra Nova *Arrowtree *Boomtown *Terra Verte *Phoenicia *Caledonia Prime *Arka VII *Arwad III *Berut Colonies **Berut II **Berut III *Botrys IX *Gebal Colonies **Gebal I **Gebal II **Gebal III *Porphyreon *Safita Prime *Sarepta IV *Sidon *Tripoli IV *Tyre *Ugarit *Zemar III *Cirta IV *Malaca VI *Ikosium *Tipasa II *Kition *Dhali *Marion V *Corsica *Sardania *Cerne IV *Genoa *Venice *Karalis III *Nora IV *Olbia Prime *Sulci V *Tharros *Abyla II *Rusadir VIII *Leuke Colonies **Leuke II **Leuke III *Gadir Prime *Ibossim *Malaca *Onoba III *Sicily *Utica V *Calpe IV *Gunugu Prime *Thenae III *Tipassa Primr *Sundar *Surya *Shobina *Tara *Lixos *Chios *Gaulos *Ahaea *Cottiae III *Maritimae IV *Poeninae *Petraea *Armenia *Assyria *Bithynia *Britannia Colonies **Britannia II **Britannia III *Cappadocia *Cilicia *Cyprus *Dacia IV *Dalmatia III *Epirus *Galatia *Belgica *Gallia *Germania Colonies **Germania IV **Germania V *Baetica *Italia *Lusitania *Macedonia *Moesia IV *Noricum VIII *Pannonia *Raetia *Syria *Thracia *Zaire *Burundi *Minorca *Gibraltar *Malta *Ireland **Dublin *Roanoke *Virginia *Plymouth *Popham Colony *New Cambriol *Renews *Maine *New Hampshire *Salem *Massachusetts Bay Colony *Connecticut Colony *Saybrook Colony *New Haven *New Albion *Delaware *Carolina *Dakota *Georgia **Savannah *Nova Scotia *Florida *Quebec *New Brunswick *Ontario *Vancouver *Mainland Colony *Stikine Colony *Barbados *Nevis *Antigua *Barbuda *Montserrat *Anguilla *Jamaica *Dominica *Grenada *Belize *Sierra Leone *Cape Colony *Natal *Uganda *Tanzania **Zanzibar *Transvaal Colony *Nigeria Colony *Aden Colony *Malaysia *Pakistan *India *Hong Kong *Australia *Mauritius *Guyana Colonies **Berbice **Essequibo **Demerara *Korea *Singapore *Vietnam *Laos *Algeria *Morocco *Tunisia *Chad *Gabon *Acadia *Tanganyika *Rwanda *Burundi *Namibia *Kamerun *Tsingtao *Tientsin *Amara *Albania *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Libya *Somalia *Ceuta *Arzila *Safim *Cochim *Quilon *Cannanore *Negapatam *Goa *Calicut *Pulicat *Chaul *Mylapore *Bombay *Surat *Taipa *Ambon *Tidore *Makassar *Macau *Ningbo *Decima *Idre *Sarna *Sahara *Siberia *New Sweden *Amun *Anubis *Apep IV *Atum III *Bast II *Bes *Horus V *Geb IX *Hapy VIII *Hathor IV *Isis IV *Khepri III *Maahes *Mafdet *Menhit IX *Neith· *Nekhbet III *Nephthys *Osiris Colonies **Osirus II **Osirus III *Pakhet *Ptah *Qebui Colonies **Qebui I **Qebui II **Qebui III *Sphinx *Phoenix *Reshep *Satis *Sekhmet *Selket *Sobek· *Tatenen *Taweret *Thoth *Wadjet *Wepwawet *Wosret *Qilin *Fenghuang *Shi *Xuanpu *Yaochi *Fusang *Queqiao *Penglai *Patagonia *Zeus IV *Poseidon III *Hermes Colonies **Hermes I **Hermes II **Hermes III *Apollo Colonies **Apollo IV **Apollo VI *Ares IV *Hephaestus Colonies **Hephaestus III **Hephaestus V *Hera *Demeter *Aphrodite IV *Artemis Colonies **Artemis I **Artemis II **Artemis III *Athena Colonies **Athena II **Athena III *Hestia *Pegasus *Hippocampus *Chiron *Pandora *Polyphemus *Hydra *Manticore *Nemea *Chimera *Cerberus *Gorgon Colonies **Stheno **Euryale **Medusa *Scylla *Carcinos *Erebus *Gaia *Hemera *Nyx *Hades II *Hecate Colonies **Hecate II **Hecate III *Pan *Persephone *Ymir **Selene *Harpy *Telchine Colonies **Megalesios **Aktaios **Ormenos *Mycanae *Leviathan *Odin IV *Thor III *Loki VII *Freyja *Forseti *Heimdall III *Skadi VI *Njord *Bragi V *Raven III *Valkyrie *Einherjar *Jormund *Atlas *Helios *Hyperion *Kronos *Leto *Oceanus *Oranos *Prometheus *Rheia *Theia *Tyr *Hel *Baldr *Lampedes *Hekaton Colonies **Hekaton II **Hekaton III *Kabul IV *Qunduz III *Taluqan VIII *Canberra *Sydney *Brisbane *Perth *Brussels *Antwerp *Curitiba *Santiago *Caracas *Jarkata III *Mogadishu *Cairo *Abuja II *Lagos *Dakar *Thebes *Nairobi *Beijing *Shanghai *Bhopal *Tokyo *Kyoto *Lima *Astana *Almaty *Seoul *Kuala III *Lumpur IV *Kota *Bharu VIII *Karachi IX *Moscow *Bangkok *Prague *Copenhagen *Avignon *Eperney *Marseille *Paris Colonies **Paris III **Paris V *Berlin *Budapest *Florence *Mantua *Milan *Positano *Siena *Amsterdam *Oslo *Warsaw *Lisbon *Belgrade *Madrid *Bern *Zurich *Ankara *Istanbul *Kyiv XII *London *Edinburgh *Liverpool *Glasgow *Aberdeen *Mecca *Medina *Qatar *Oman *Yemen *Riyadh *Tehran IV *Baghdad *Jerusalem *Toronto *Montreal *Absaroka *Callaway *Cimarron *Deseret *Franklin *Jefferson *Kanawha *Lincoln *Lakotah *Muskogee *Mataqua *Nickajack *Eerie *Sequoyah *Superior *Vermont *Montgomery *Birmingham *Mobile *Anchorage *Fairbanks *Juneau *Nome *Valdez *Ozark *San Francisco *Los Angeles **Alcatraz Station *Hollywood *San Diego *Mojave *Denver *Aurora *Hartford *New London *Durango *Bridgeport *Groton *Meriden *Newark *Atlantis *Tallahassee *Miami *Memphis *Atlanta *Honolulu *Boise *Springfield *Chicago *Des IV *Moines III *Topeka *Lecompton *Wichita *Lenexa *Augusta *Annapolis *Baltimore *Boston *Newton *Lansing *Detroit *Minneapolis *Jackson *Clay *Helena *Billings *Omaha *Las Vegas *Concord *Manchester *Trenton *Santa VI *Fe III *Buffalo *Manhattan *Brooklyn *Ithaca *Spirit *Opportunity *Raleigh *Charlotte *Bismark *Fargo *Oregon *Philadelphia *Pittsburgh *Harrisburg *Gettysburg *Providence *Warwick *Portsmouth *Newport *Pierre *Nashville *Austin *Houston *Dallas *Chisos *Carthage *Mormon *Montpelier *Burlington *Rutland *Richmond *Norfolk *Olympia *Seattle *Madison *Milwaukee *Cheyenne *Casper III *Alliance Colony *Amana Colonies **Amana I **Amana II **Amana III *Brook Colony *Byrdcliffe Colony *Clarion *Enfield *Ephrata Colony *Equality Colony *Fairhope *Findhorn *Freeland *Harmony Colony *Maryhill *Massillon *Nauvoo *New Harmony *New Lanark *Oneida Colony *Orania *Ralahine *Raritan *Rugby *Ruskin Colony *Svanholm *Whiteway Colony *Watervliet *Zion IV *Zoar III *Oberlin Colony *Spring Colony *Kaweah Colony *Halcyon *Alturia *New Economy *Exeter *Rio *Hastings *Chikyuu *Jintao *Scotland *Wales *Sonora *Malibu *Rhineland *Sudetenland *Harmony *Liberty *Harvest *Alaska *California